Nuevos comienzos
by Morgnificent
Summary: Esta historia esta basada al final de la tercera temporada de The Originals.
1. Chapter 1

Habían pasado unos cuantos días desde que me había despertado no sabía con exactitud done me encontraba, el lugar no me era familiar. No tarde mucho en ver como la puerta de la habitación se abría _**-"Ya te has despertado dormilón"-**_ No respondí a la joven de ojos achocolatados y cabellos rizados, tenía el aspecto de una doppenlanger Petrova, pero era muy diferente a Elena y a Katerina, era una pequeña combinación de ambas por lo que había podido descubrir hasta el momento.

_**Flashback**_

Sentía como el pecho me ardía y poco a poco mi herida se cerraba estaba sediento así que pase la lengua por mis labios note como el sabor de la dulce y escasa sangre caía por mi garganta. Abrí los ojos de golpe para ver a una doppelanger de Petrova ahora mismo no me interesaba quien era ni quien hacia así, me fije bien en esta y descubrí que ella tenía la daga en su mano y parecía realmente aterrorizada.

Golpeé un trozo de pared para hacer masa grande el lugar para salir, tras ello miré hacia mi alrededor.- _ **¡MARCELLUS!-**_ grite furioso el había sido quien me había emparedado quien me había traiciodado por segunda vez- _ **¡DONDE ESTAS MALDITO BASTARDO!-**_ Exclame de nuevo. Pero por lo visto no había señales de Marcel. Por lo contrarío no tardarón en aparecer un par de vampiros de Marcel a los cuales mordí para inyectarles veneno de lobo, Marcel me las iba a pagar aunque fuera lo útlimo que hicera, ahora mi prioridad era encontrar a mi hija y salvar a mis hermanos.

Empecé a caminar con rápidez para salir de aquel lugar, cuando llegue hacia la puerta me gire hacia donde se había quedado la chica -Sigueme- Me limite a decirle eso puesto que me había rescatado, tras ello me adentré por uno de los callejones de mi ciudad de New Orleans para hincar mis dientes en el cuello de una humana, no pare hasta que la drene completamente y como ella fueron otras diez u once mas.

Cuando acabe con la última joven comenzó a llover así que alce mi rostro manchado aún con los colmillos fuera hacia la lluvia para que me limpiara el rostro. No sabía si la joven me había seguido o no así que me giré para mirar si estaba y efectivamente me miraba con cara de espanto desde una esquina del callejón, la joven temblaba por el frío.

Le hice una seña con la mano para que se acerca y esta se acercó temerosamente, volví mi rostro al normal para luego agarrarla por los hombros, la sujete con una mano por los hombros y con la otra mano le alcé el mentón para que me mirara. _-Ahora me vas a llevar a donde quiera que te hospedes o vivas y me invitaras a pasar-_ La joven me dijo que la siguiera y eso fue lo que hice.

 _ **Fin del flashback**_

Observe a la chica como un león observa a su presa para luego agarrar la muñeca ajena y tirarla a la cama, tras ello fije mis ojos en los ajenos para hablar _**\- Amor ,ahora vas a ir a por un par de personas para que me alimente-**_ La chica sintió antes de ir a cumplir lo que le había ordenado, apoye mis brazos bajo mi cabeza, no le había preguntado el nombre a la réplica no era algo que me importara o interesara

. Al ver que la joven tardaba bastante llame al servicio de habitaciones del hotel para ordenar algo de comer en cuanto subió el camarero me lance hacia su cuello para morderle y drenar su sangre, tras ello agarré un bolígrafo , una servilleta y volví a la cama empecé a dibujar algo, mientras que de vez en cuando miraba hacia el reloj, habían pasado horas desde que la réplica se había marchado si no volvía en cinco minutos me marcharía. Ya había creado un par de híbridos a los cuales envíe a ver si encontraban alguna señal de Hayley y de mi pequeña loba Hope.

Cuando estaba punto de irme vi como la puerta se abría y entraba la joven réplica ensangrentada y temblando las lagrimas caían por sus mejillas ¿Que podría haberle pasado? No tenía ni la menor idea pero ella correteo hacia donde yo estaba de pie y me envolvió con los brazos, yo simplemente me quede quieto, para luego escuchar como unos paso se acercaban hacia la puerta de la habitación y tras ello se abrió de golpe.


	2. Chapter 2

_**¿Quién es quién?**_

Me encontraba abrazando la a la réplica para luego ver como la puerta se abría y ver como otra réplica de Petrova la cual soltaba dos corazones de _**–"Nik….te has vuelto a confundir de réplica estas abrazando a Dayris"-**_

Parpadeé varias veces mirando a la otra chica ¿Dayris? Vale una de las dos replicas gemelas nacidas 500 años que Tatia y 500 años después de Amara. Solté de inmediato a Dayris para mirar a Regina _**–Más te vale no estar jugando conmigo Regina que sé que te encanta hacer que me confunda de hermana-**_ mira con total seriedad a la réplica para esperar a que ella hablara.

 _ **-"¡Que me llames Gina!"-**_ vi como la réplica apretaba sus manos ensangrentadas, por una vez no me había mentido sobre que hermana. _**–Genial, veo que te has desecho de la compañía-**_ Separé a Dayris para luego caminar hacia Regina y pasar con delicadeza los dedos por la mejilla de la réplica, pude observar como la chica se tensaba con levedad y esbocé una sonrisa _**– Nadie me olvida ni aunque hayan pasado mil años-**_ vi como ella se limitaba a negar y bufar _**–"Nik, yo si me he olvidado de ti"-**_ Claramente mentía pero no me percaté de eso.

Sin más dilación salí del cuarto esperando a que ambas me siguieran matando por el camino un par de vampiros de Marcellus.

Regina y Dayris eran un par de réplicas especiales puesto que eran gemelas y que eran brujas, Regina se mantenía humana y viva igual de hermosa que cuando la conocí puesto que ella había hecho un hechizo para permanecer joven un hechizo que la dotaba de inmortalidad y no perdía su magia. Por lo contrarío Dayris era una hereje era un vampiro pero que podía hacer magia puesto que antes de convertirse solo podría hacer magia canalizando objetos.

Tras agarrar un coche me fui con ambas réplicas aún bar fuera de New Orleans, una vez allí tras beber un par de copas miré a Dayris _**\- Quiero que tú te encargues de buscar a Hope y Hayley y que las protejas-**_ Dayris asintió para luego ir a abrazar a su hermana __tras ello la réplica se marchó y yo observé a Regina para acabarme la copa _ **– Tu vendrás conmigo tenemos que encontrar otro lugar seguro para que viva Hope-**_ Regina asintió antes de mirarme de nuevo y hablar _ **\- "Se ha dónde podemos ir Nik"**_ \- Yo confiaba en ella así que me limité a asentir- _**En ese caso conduces tú –**_ Le tire las llaves del coche y tras agarrar un par de botellas de bourbon subí al asiento del copiloto mientras que ella se sentaba para luego poner rumbo a aquel misterioso lugar.


End file.
